1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus including a printed medium post-processing unit configured to receive and post-process printed media on which an image forming process is completed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image forming apparatuses are apparatuses for forming an image on a print medium, and correspond to a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile machine, a multi-function machine implemented by integrating at least two of these functions, or the like.
Some image forming apparatuses include a printed medium post-processing unit configured to receive, and then post-process, printed media on which an image forming process is completed.
The printed medium post-processing unit receives and aligns the printed media on which the image forming process is completed, and then performs a stapling process using a stapler and a bookbinding process in which the printed media are bound in a book form.